Kissed
Kissed is the first season in The Love Series. It details the love story of Kaila Jameson and Marcus Curry. Prologue (THE CAMERA CENTERS IN ON A DARK BROWN HAIRED GIRL WALKING THROUGH SCHOOL) Kaila: (FIXES GLASSES, THINKING) I hate this fucked up school! Everyone thinks I'm a geek or a bitch! Well...I wish I could bash them all up. ''(BUMPS INTO ANOTHER, LIGHT BROWN HAIRED BOY) Marcus: (THINKING) ''Who the hell bumped into me? They'll get an ass who- ''(LOOKS AT KAILA) Kaila: Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I wasn't lo- yeah, I wasn't looking tha-that way! (BLUSHING, HEAD DOWN, HELPING WITH BOOKS) Marcus: (BLUSHING) Me too..I'm sorry....erm...(STAMMERING) Kaila: It's Kaila. You seem nice..hey, want to study around my place sometime? (THINKING) ''I may be lying..but his perfect face is seducing me...AAH! I don't know him! And he's the biggest asshole at school, Marcus! Marcus: Sure.. Where's your place? (THINKING) I am such a fucking idiot. '''Look at her chest! And that ass and her face..! DAMN! She's hot and smart. I can't stop thinking about what I'd do if she'd let me..SHIT! She's just a girl, and probably a bitch too.' Kaila: (SAYS HOUSE LOCATION) Alright..I'll see you there, Marcus...(WAVES AND WALKS HOME WITH MARCUS, THINKING) ''Wow..He's following me..GOD! I don't know this jackass! Marcus: (THINKING) Why am I following this bitch? '' (A FEW MINUTES LATER.. KAILA AND MARCUS WALKED HOME AS TWO GIRLS AND TWO BOYS APPROACHED HER) Female Bully 1: Oh look, it's the new geek! Female Bully 2: Let's kick her ass, Jordan. Marcus: (THINKING) ''Damn them..Why are they talking about her?! Jordan: She's probably a skank, Carly. Kaila: (STARTING TO CRY) Shut up..YOU ASSES! Corey: Aw, look! The bitch stands up to the pimps! No ordinary girl would have her tits and her ass! Female Bully 2 (Carly): I know, let's kick her ass already, Sherie! Female Bully 1 (Sherie): Let's go! (AS SHERIE AND CARLY BEGAN TO KICK HER ON THE GROUND, MARCUS STEPPED UP AND BEAT UP THE FOUR BULLIES) (A FEW MINUTES LATER) Marcus: (BLOODIED FIST) YOU..LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!!!!!! (PUNCHES COREY'S TOOTH OUT AND BREAKS SHERIE'S LEG) Corey: AAH! Shit! He's crazy! Let's go, guys! He probably's gonna shank us! (THEY ALL RUN AWAY) Kaila: (ON GROUND) Ma-marcus..? Marcus: Ah! Kaila! (HELPS HER UP) Sorry about that..those assholes.. Kaila: I liked how you stood up for me..So..studying? Marcus: Sure! (THE TWO WALKED HOME) Love, Love is a Verb (MARCUS WAVED GOODBYE TO KAILA AS HE CARRIED HIS BOOKS) Kaila: Alright..See you tomorrow? Marcus: Tomorrow, then. (THINKING) Damn, what do I see in her? Other girls just..."like" me because I'm the strongest guy. I've apologized to her and helped her so many times..She just makes me smile and...I think I might love her.. Kaila: (IS ODDLY CLOSE TO MARCUS AND BLUSHES) Well..alright..see you. (IS SNOWING HEAVILY OUTSIDE) Want me to help you out? You might get lost. Marcus: Wha? Alright. (THE DUO STARTS WALKING TO MARCUS' HOUSE. WHEN THEY REACH HIS YARD, KAILA IS ONCE AGAIN, ODDLY CLOSE TO HIM) Kaila: Alright..(BLUSHING) Well...tomorrow.. (THINKING) Why...Why does he infatuate me? I just want to see...what's under his.. AGH! Stop with the naughty thoughts, Kaila! But...if this is real love..IF...don't have my heart broken, Jesus... Marcus: Okay. (GETS EVEN CLOSER TO KAILA AND BEGINS TO HOLD HER) Kaila: (IS BLUSHING) Ma-marcus..? (WRAPS ARMS AROUND HIM) (THEY BEGAN TO GET EVEN CLOSER AND THEIR LIPS TOUCHED AS HEAT COURSED THROUGH BOTH OF THEIR BODIES) Marcus: (THINKING) I....can't let go..I don't want to... Kaila: (THINKING) Stop...enchanting me... (MARCUS LET GO AS THEY BOTH BLUSHED AND THEY WALKED AWAY, NOT EXCHANGING A WORD.) Incomplete Category:Chocolateaddictjr. Category:Romance Category:The Love Series Novels Category:Profanity is Present